Dinosaur King: Wish upon a Devil
by little miss writer girl
Summary: Devil is exactly what it says in the title: a Devil. With her past fading and it kept in the shadows, to get what she needs she has to become 'friends' with humans who call themselves the D-team. With Seth keeping a short lead on her, she needs to steal the cards and get back to Zeta point. How hard can that be? But how long will it take for the D-team to realize she isn't normal?


Hiya guys! Now I know it's annoying that I had to change the story, but I promise to you now. I won't change it again. Now on to the story, it's new and I think that I will be able to write more and published the chapters more quicker. Because the old story I just didn't know what to write. Anyway enough about me, lets go on with the story. I don't own Dinosaur king. And if I did I would be already making another season to set it in Rex's time.

* * *

Devil's Pov:

_Chieko and I are playing. We are in our favourite place: the forest. Which isn't far from our town. We're running and rolling through the grass, happy and giggling._

_" Chieko!" I say her name, but I don't remember saying it. Then I ask where are we going, but I already known, we both do._

_" To the cave _" She says my name, but it's muffled. What is my name?_

_We get to the cave. It's not a cave really, it's just two big rocks with another on top, it's quite small inside. But we know that, we just like to call it a cave...our cave. We go inside, but I don't remember what we ever do in there. If we just play with bits of grass or talk, I don't know._

_Then suddenly the sound of thunder can be heard close by..._

I open my eyes. I was thinking back to that day again. But every time I go back to that memory it always starts to fade. I get off my bed and stretch. My wings are pitch black and there are shaped like a bat's, the only difference is that my wings have some tattered holes in it, they don't hurt and I can still fly with them, so I'm fine. They are 10 ft wide I might add.

I walked out of 'my room' and watched the droids go by. I walk through the left corridor, which goes to the main part of time machine. Yes you read correctly I said time machine, I live in a time machine. Anyway the main room is where all the action happens. I suddenly stop. There are a few doors on the left and right side. But I stopped at one on the left. He sleeps here... I spread my wings and silently and swiftly fly above the door and on to the other side. I start to breathe again and walk on. My tail starts to curl round my leg nervously.

As I get into the room, I see Dr.Z mucking about with bottles of chemicals. I lay, stomach first on a bean bag; staying a safe distance from Dr.Z. My tail swishes this way and that. You see when Dr. Z, a crazy, old man starts to mess around with chemicals, things always seem to...

BOOM!

...explode.

I hear two pair of feet come walking behind me.

" Aww don't tell me we missed it!" Said Rod, sounding disappointed. I look to see Rod and Laura on either side of me.

" Hey Laura. Rod." I say, looking back at the mess Dr. Z made. Laura leaned closer to me.

" How big was it this time?"

" Pretty big, the could of dust came all the way over here" I say in a bored and emotionless voice.

" Wow, that big!" Said Laura, amazed. I looked at her.

" You really don't feel concerned for his health?" I ask. I thought humans would worry for their family members...I guess it's all changed now a days.

" Not really. Actually it's quite entertaining when Grandpa makes things blow up." She smiled.

" He's lucky to have you" I said.

Suddenly Dr. Z's three idiot companions came walking in. Currently known as Ed, Zander and their leader Ursula. Well really she's a bully. And those two don't know the first step to being brave or to stand their own ground. Ursula walked in like she was the queen while Ed and Zander walked in sluggish and confused as to why there were here.

" Dr. Z! Another Dinosaur just appeared in Paris, France!" She said seriously. Ed and Zander stood there stunned.

" Yeah...Well, get going then!" Dr. Z said and suddenly fell down.

" Right!" Said Ursula. Paris huh...sounds like a nice place to stir up trouble. I smirked.

You may be wondering if you actually read that correctly. Did she say dinosaur? Yes, she did. And then it suddenly it clicks in you thick heads that hey! They're on a time machine, they can go to the time of the dinosaurs. Well you're a little wrong there. First the time machine doesn't work and two we are in the 21's century. But it isn't a very interesting story, I leave that till it is needed.

"Hey! How about I come to this France place!" I yelled over to them. They looked at me, as if this is the first time knowing I was right there. Ursula closed her eyes and wagged her finger in my direction.

" Tut tut tut! Now now Devil! This is Paris we're talking about, the city of lights, buildings and not to mention all the new fashionable clothes!" She said in delight...her point? Her smile dropped and looked me up and down. " Something you don't actually have"

All my clothes I was wearing were black, to go with my wings and tail; not to mention my horns. My tail moved into a position what made it look like a scorpion. My wings spread out, I sat up. Rod and Laura moved away ages ago.

" What's wrong with my clothes..." I snarled at her.

Ursula, Ed and Zander moved closer to each other, almost hugging each other in terror. I flew towards them without making a sound. They were shaking like jelly! What chickens! I slowly opened my mouth. They stared, wondering if I was going to pounce on them and tear the flesh right off them. My sharp teeth glinted in the light. I suddenly hissed at them and they zoomed off. I could hear them yelling down the corridor. I smiled and shook my head, I headed back to the bean bag and laid down again. I sighed, bored again.

" heh Devil I think you scared them so much that they fled to the other side of the world!" Says Laura.

" Why did you want to go to Paris anyway's?" Asked Rod

" Because I've never been there" I said.

" I think me and Rod went there, but in our time though. I bet it's a lot different then it is in our time."

" I wonder if it was different when..." I mumbled to myself. Rod and Laura looked down at me. " It's nothing."

I sat up. I looked over at Dr. Z, Helga had picked him and started shaking him like a rag doll, telling him to wake up and start cleaning up his mess. Helga looked over at us and I could feel Rod and Laura stiffen.

" And what are you two doing here?! I presume you finished your homework!?" Rod was about to open his mouth but Helga stopped him short. " No excuses! Go and do you homework now!"

" Okay!" They both shouted and ran off.

I chuckled. Of all the things out there they would be scared off, they would be scared of her: a robot. You all would be thinking, she can't be serious! But I am. You may even feel like to stop reading at this time. I got up and went back through the corridor what leads to 'my room'. I flew over his door again. I didn't even want to touch the frame of the door. I got back in 'my room' and I sat in a chair on wheels. Thinking...

If he didn't come in, I wouldn't have known that I have sat in that chair thinking about every little thing for the whole day. Seth walked in, walked over by me and spun me round so I faced him. I glared at him while he stared down at me. We stayed like that for a while.

He's name is Seth. A tall, blue haired human, the air around him is ice-cold and the quieter he is the more crazy ideas jumble about in his head. That's why I stay away from him, he's nothing but trouble-no he's more than trouble he's evil.

" Ursula, Ed and Zander just came back from Paris" So? Why should I care! " They didn't get the dinosaur card."

So there was a dinosaur there huh? But I had thought Ursula was lying! I know when a humans lie. For example you all reading this must think this is stupid, but really you're lying, you actually love this story.

" And I have sent Laura and Rod for the cards and even they can't seem to get the cards from those kids who call themselves the D team." He tells me.

Why is he telling me this!? I don't care! I never wanted to know what these idiots do in their life! Really what is the point in collecting these stupid dinosaur cards! What will they do if they even get all the cards hey? Sit here living in the 'past'. Wait a minute...why did he tell me that not even Laura and Rod can get them? Does that mean he...

" So you are going to take back the dinosaur cards" He said. What! Why the hell am I being pulled into this. He starts to walk to the door. " You have no choice, you will help us."

I snorted. " As if!"

Seth smirked a smile what would freeze anyone in their step. " And...while you help get back the cards...I find out who you really are..."

My eyes widen and I opened my mouth to say something but it felt to hard to speak. Firstly how the hell did he know that I wanted to know who I was!? The person I was before. Secondly did he just bribe me! I don't believe it!

He left me looking like an idiot. I gulped and followed him.

He went in his room and I just stood outside. My tail wrapped around my leg again and I stepped inside. He was waiting for me. He was sat at his desk. Huh. How about that. He had hardly anything in his room, just like me...

"Devil." I turned round and faced his horrible, unforgettable face.

" What would I have to do in order to get these stupid cards." I asked in a 'i'm pissed' tone.

" All you have to do is gain their trust and when it's the right time...take them" Huh...sounds simple. " You will start tomorrow, so for today get your self ready."

I nodded and practically ran out of his room. The room sent me up the walls, to know that the likes of him has his own room. I shuddered and went to my room. I got myself a small bag and put some clothes inside and my phone. I was given this when I first came here, to Dr.Z and all those other people. What's that? What their names? As if I remember every person I come to. Well you know the Alpha gang right? (That's what they call themselves, aren't they hilarious!) Well there was others, but I don't have a great memory.

I finished my bag and left it on my bed. It was after nine and I was fidgeting with a lack of patience and annoyance. I have to wait till everyone is in bed, but nooo I have to wait a little longer! And that little longer was killing me! I know Rod and Laura must be asleep by now. But I guess I check on them since there's nothing better to do. Rod and Laura's bedroom was on the other side of the machine or what they call it the 'Zeta point'. I got lost a few times since I hardly go to this part of the machine.

Luckily I found their room. It must be round ten now so they should be asleep. I slowly opened the door. There was Rod and Laura, but they weren't asleep. Oh for devil's sake! Why can't they let me do what I want! They were both watching some sort of screen. They looked up at me. I opened the door wider.

" What are you guys doing at this hour?!" I asked them, pissed off.

" We were just watching a video of our parents" Said Rod. I could see two adults on the screen, they were replaying it again and again. I sighed.

" Well it is quite late now. You don't want Helga finding out do you?" I said, flying above them. Their eyes widen when they heard Helga's name.

They suddenly stopped the video, closed it down and went under the covers.

"Good night Devil!" They whispered. I flew back to the door and smirked. Walking out of their room, I had a look around. Nothing new.

I went round the whole of Zeta point and checked if everyone was asleep. Good, they were. I set off, I exited the Zeta point and found myself surrounded by nature. I think I could even hear the call of birds. I shook my head at this. I spread my wings out wide and was slightly moving in the breeze. I started to run, with my wings spread out. I then jumped into the air and started flapping my wings. Once I got higher enough I could see the Zeta point almost like a small ant, around me was dark water and the sky. Looking round I could see cities and tall buildings. It was beautiful. I guess.

I flew off away from the island. My wings flapped silently and I watched the dark sea below me. Yes I can leave the island, if you were wondering that. I'm allowed to go where ever I please. Unfortunately I can't leave forever. I watched the huge buildings go past me. The tower blocks were so tall, they looked like huge mountains. lights were almost like stars in the sky. It was impressive. Almost.

For all you guys out there I must explain. You see Devils can't sleep. One of the annoying parts of being a Devil, so every night I go out when everyone is asleep. I then make my own excitement.

There! On a two-floor house, on the second floor was a window slight open. I flew towards it. Inside was a child's room, a small moment came from the bed. I was twitching with excitement! With my pinkie finger i edged the window open and i flew in. Flying over the bed, I could see the child sleeping. It was a bot, black-haired and he was probably about eight years old. I perched myself at the end of the bed, I stretched my wings out so much that they started to hurt. I started to hiss slightly, then it started to build up and get louder and louder. The boy starts to wake up, he sits up and rubs one eye. He stops and watches me in complete horror. I pretend to lash out at him and then he starts to scream. He's crying and screaming bloody murder all ready! This boy is so fun to mess with! All I can hear is my hissing and his cry's. Then I hear movement down stairs, oh how sweet mummy and daddy are coming.

I look round and spot a teddy bear behind me, I jump into its shadow just when the parents come in. The parents come to the boy and comfort him, ask him what's wrong. They call him Danny. Danny points over to the end of the bed and starting shouting 'Devil! Devil!' The parents are shocked and start to hug him. I chuckle. So I turn round and as I turn around into the shadow, it's like I'm no where and the blackness is all around me. But I'm somewhere, it's called the shadow tunnel. This is one of my favorite abilities. You see Devil's can jump into any shadow, even a living shadow and you can pop out some other shadow afterwards, it's a neat little ability. I walk through the shadow tunnel and fly off to find another little kid to scare. I jump out of a shadow of another cuddly toy. I'm in a little girl's room. She was easy to scare, she was already awake and I suddenly shouted 'Boo!' at her and she broke down in tears.

One by one I scared hundred of little kids, all though not ones what live that close to each other, people might get suspicious you know. The I started scaring teenagers and adults and babies. Oh how lovely their cries and shrieks were. In Germany, Scotland, Britain, China, India, Japan and Africa! I suddenly turned towards a window. I was in a adults bedroom, in Turkey when I saw some sunlight begin to rise. Using the woman's mirror shadow I scampered off into the shadow tunnel and towards a shadow in my bedroom. I looked round my bedroom, the shadow I was in was the curtain's. I leaped out and sat down on my bed, I pulled my legs up and sat my head on them. My wings then pulled round me almost like a curtain. While I waited for everyone to get up I grinned like Cheshire cat and revisited my memory of what happened last night.

* * *

Done! How was that? I know I know too long. But if you read my stories you just have to get used to it. Still I hoped you enjoyed it and uh Devil? Wanna say anything?

Devil: ¬ _ ¬ Well it was okay I guess. Although Ursula making fun of my clothes wasn't actually nice.

Me: No it wasn't.

Devil: She's asking to be pulled down to Hell!

Me: Okay that's enough right there! Devil?

Devil: Hmm? Oh right. There's a button below, so why don't you click on it and tell us what you think of this story.

Me and Devil: See you in the next chapter!


End file.
